Information processed by multiple applications in large organizations may become spread over distant and disparate databases. Redundancy and synchronization of data may become problems when applications using the data are controlled by different groups within an organization. Issues may arise regarding which of several data sources is authoritative. Management may lose track of what data exists in the organization.